Running Away
by itzalliballi
Summary: Songfic for Leyton. Please Review and let me know what you think! Thank you! Song is Running Away by Hoobastank! Complete!
1. Intro

_**A/N: So I was listening to this song, and i thought of this scene.. It was going to be a Oneshot song fic for Leyton, but it turned out to be longer than I expected. So, I'm just going to break it down into multiple chapters! Enjoy! Please Review! First song fic:) Song is Running Away by Hoobastank**_

Lucas walked into the room hesitantly, slightly afraid of the conversation that was fixing to happen. He knew he shouldn't be in this room. Brooke had made it perfectly clear that he wasn't to go anywhere near her, much less her room. He missed her though. He knew he was walking on dangerous ground. After Brooke told him about her confession, he was stunned to say the least. All of his hesitation left his body when his eyes found the brooding blonde sitting on her bed with an intense stare on the page that she was so delicately creating her life on. He knocked softly on the door frame to get her attention. When he got no response, his smile grew even larger. He used to love to just sit and watch her draw. Preferably if he had a book that he could atleast pretend to be reading. He hadn't seen her draw in so long, it was comforting to him. Although he didn't want to break her concentration, he knew it would be a little weird, well weirder, if she looked up and saw him staring. So, he attempted a second time knocking his hand a little harder against the frame.

Her beauty radiated throughout the room causing everything to seem blury except her body. As he stood there, he started to wonder how he had waited so long to come see her. Given, it was completely selfish of him since she was obviously trying to not cause any harm to Brooke. Brooke had refused to mention her name around him at all untill last night when she had come clean about everything. Apparently, she was feeling guilty about it since Peyton hadn't been around him at all. He knew Brooke wouldn't go back to Peyton, but he remembered why he was in love with her. Her heart was humongous. He still couldn't figure out exactly what he was hoping to get out of this visit. He just wanted something to go on. To believe in. To let her know that no matter what, she had him, and that he was around.

Only one question had plagued him since Brooke left his house. Why did it matter to him so much that Peyton still had feelings for him, if he was in love with Brooke? Peyton had told him that she loved him the day of the shooting. Hell, she'd even kissed him. But like she said, she was dying! Maybe he wouldn't let himself go there then. His heart was broken the first time around with Peyton, and he was not ready for that again, even if he did love her. Was it possible to be in love with two people at the same time?


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't want you to give it all up**

**And leave your own life collecting dust**

The knocking shook her slightly more than he intended. Her body jumped up as the pencil she was holding flew across the room and the sketchbook slid onto the floor. When she saw him at the door, a smile immediately crept onto her face before a frown took over when she realized how long it'd been since he'd been standing in her doorway at all. It'd been three months since she had her fall out with Brooke. Lucas had tried to talk to her a couple of times at school, but she tried to avoid him if she could. She had one semester left of high school, and then she would be out of this town. Away from the drama, away from Brooke, and much to her disappointment, away from Lucas.

"Luke?" she asked with a concerned expression. "What are you doing here?" She knew from the sparkle in his eye that he wasn't too upset. She hadn't seen that sparkle in a long time. She never gave him a chance to make eye contact. She was too scared he would really see what she was thinking. That wouldn't be good for anyone. Especially her. She'd even tried to talk to Jake a couple of times to try to convice him that the dream didn't mean anything. Unfortunately, she couldn't even convince herself of that, much less Jake. She did love Jake, but she loved him differently than she did the boy standing in front of her. Jake made her feel safe when she was in his arms, and she was happy around him, not to mention that she loved Jenny to pieces, but he didn't make her stomach knot up at the sight of his eyes on her, and she didn't feel the need to call him and go on and on about a song she heard on the radio. No matter how cheesy it might seem, every great song reminded her of only one person.

"Luke?" she asked again after recieving no response. After what seemed like forever to Peyton, even though it was actually a couple of seconds, Lucas smiled and stepped forward into her room. He looked around at the now white walls and frowned. He'd just noticed how different her room was. They'd spent almost all of last summer discussing how she wanted them, and he even helped her paint. Well some. A frown appeared on his face as he realized that he probably had more to do with this change of scenery than he would like to let himself believe. She didn't even have any drawings on the wall. That was the worst part of all. Her drawings were the only real insight to her mind. All of the people seemingly staring at you had always creeped him out, but the art. The art mattered.

"Hey Peyt.." he said cautiously as he continued to walk closer to the bed. His behavior was slightly freaking her out. Her eyes followed her gaze around her room as she realized why he seemed so off guard. A large lump formed in her throat as she tried to think of a reason why she completely got rid of everything in her room that made it hers. Including the shelves that her dad had worked so hard on the night that Brooke had moved in with her. The ones that were filled to full capacity of albums that she'd collected over the years, as well as the ones that Ellie had left her. She stood up once he began to open his arms inviting a hug. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She'd missed him so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**And I don't want you to feel sorry for me**

**You never gave us a chance to be**

_July 28, 2005_

_Lucas ran up the stairs into the room that he had practically lived in for the last two months. "Hey Peyt!" he said as he placed his hands around her torso from the back. She quickly turned around laughing as she pulled out the earphones out of her ears._

_"Hey Luke!" she said as she tossed her arms around his neck tightly. "I missed you!" she said softly into his ear as she nudged her head into his neck._

_Lucas laughed lightly as he tightened his grasp around her body. "Peyt, I was gone for one day!" This caused her cheeks to become rosy as she looked him in the eye, neither of them moving from their positions. They'd found themselves in this situation several times over the summer, but one of them always broke it up before something happened. This time was different though. Neither of them could find a reason why they should break it up. It felt good. His voice lowered as he leaned into her body lightly touching her ears with his lips. "I missed you too, though." Her body involuntarily shuttered as the words flowed through her ear. The hairs on the back of her neck began to stand as she leaned away from him slightly to look him in the eye. The eyes that she found herself getting lost in, the ones that looked right into her soul, and still loved her anyway, _

_After silently asking permission with his eyes to kiss her, he leaned forward once again and lowered his lips onto hers softly. Her lips immediately spread apart granting him further access. _

_The moment thier tongues touched, Peyton's cell phone started to ring, and she jumped back quickly. She grabbed her phone out of her back pocket, planning to hit ignore untill she read the screen._

_Brooke._

_Her best friend. The girl Lucas had confessed his love to two months ago before she went to California. The girl she'd promised she would never hurt again. She looked up sadly at Lucas' eyes before she took a deep breath and stepped out of his grasp before answering the phone.._

_  
"Hey B. Davis!" she said with as much happiness she could muster up. Of all the freaking times she could have called. _

_"P. Sawyer! You will not believe the news I have to tell you!" Brooke exclaimed excitedly into the phone as Lucas sat down on Peyton's bed with a defeated look on his face. Peyton looked towards him and watched as he rubbed his face and laid down on the bed softly tracing the outline of his lips where hers were only moments before._

_"Oh yeah? What would that be?" Peyton asked somewhat side tracked by Lucas's movements._

_"I'M COMING BACK TOMORROW!" Brooke practically yelled into the phone causing Lucas to make eye contact with Peyton with anguish consumed in both of their faces. This couldn't be happening. Not again._

_"That's great!" Peyton forced out. "I gotta go, Brooke. Call me when you get in tomorrow. We'll celebrate!" Peyton said trying to will herself to look away from the blonde boy in front of her._

_"I haven't told you the best part!" Brooke whined at her less than enthusiastic friend._

_"What Brooke?" Peyton said trying, but failing, to hide her annoyance with the conversation at hand._

_"I'm going to be staying with Luke again!" she screeched happily into the phone as a tear slid down Peyton's face. Lucas's face turned quickly from sadness to confusion. It was obvious to Peyton that he was not aware of the arrangement._

_"You're staying with Lucas?" Peyton asked sadly._

_"Well, it's not official. But come on, Karen loves me!" Brooke replied with the seemingly obvious answer._

_"Right. Gotta go Davis. Love ya!" Peyton said quickly before quickly shutting her phone and running into the bathroom._

_"Peyton!" Lucas yelled after her with no response. He sighed sadly as he laid back down on the bed. That did not go well, he thought._

_Five minutes later, Peyton reentered the room hoping to find that he'd left, even though she knew better. He was in the exact same spot she left him when she hung up the phone. _

_"You should leave." she said quickly as she walked to the door and held it open for him._

_"Peyt..' he said sadly, pleading with her eyes for her to reconsider, knowing it was hopeless._

_"Just go, Luke!" she said firmly. He lowered his head in defeat as he slowly walked out of her room. After hearing her front door open and shut again, she closed her bedroom door and slid to the floor as tears poured out of her eyes.. What had she done?_

_She grabbed her cellphone off her bedside table, and flipped it open._

_"Today didn't happen" she texted into the phone and sent the message. Once it was sent, she shut her phone as sobs took over her body once again._


	4. Chapter 4

**And I don't need you to be by my side**

**To tell me that everything's alright**

They both became lost in the memory of one of the last times they were in this position. Both knowing this would ultimately have the same outcome, even if the in between was slightly different. He knew at the end of this visit, he would have to leave her feeling defeated, and she would most likely cry for his absence. Neither of those things mattered in this moment though. They had each other, and for now, that was enough.

"I missed you, Luke!" she said sfotly into his shoulder trying to hold back any tears that might want to escape. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so content, even happy. She hated that he was the only one that could make her feel that way, She wished so much that it was Jake, or some one else. But at the end of the day, it was his face she saw as she closed her eyes, it was his voice she heard in his dreams, his name she spoke softly with love, and his eyes the first thing she saw when she opened her own in the morning. He was the only one.

A lump formed in Lucas's throat as the words echoed on the white walls in reminesence of that day. "Yeah.." he said hoarsely forcing back the moisture in his eye. "It's been awhile Goldilocks!" His grip automatically tightened on her waist as her arms tugged on his neck in an attempt to draw his body closer. "How are you holding up?" he whispered softly into her ear while smelling the scent of her hair. It was intoxicating.

**I just wanted you to tell me the truth**

**You know I'd do that for you**

"I'm okay!" she said truthfully as she nudged her face further into his neck. In that moment, things couldn't be any better. He was here. He was really here, it wasn't just a dream or a memory. He was right in front of her holding her in his arms. What could possibly be wrong?

A smiled crossed his face as he adjusted to her movements. He'd almost forgotten how comforting her body was next to his. Maybe he wanted to forget, because he did not feel the same content when he was holding Brooke. He'd always known in the back of his mind though, even if he wouldn't face it. He always felt like he was missing a part of himself when Peyton wasn't around.

His eyes drifted to the floor and then to the drawing that she'd been working on when he walked in. His heart sank as he loosened his grip on her waist and took a step back. Sadness filled his eyes.

"Today DID happen" the headline wrote with a picture of them much like they were at the moment he saw it, except their lips were latched onto each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**So why are you running away?**

**Why are you running away?**

Once again, Peyton followed his gaze as her stomach turned to knots. This time the knots were not a good thing.

"Luke.." she said softly trying to form the words to make him understand. Words were failing her, and she watched helplessly as he continued to back away from her untill he hit the wall.

The drawing made him remember why he'd come in the first place. For answers. He had so many questions that he needed answers, but was now not sure if he could form the words on his lips. Neither of them had spoken about that day since it happened. He'd almost questioned if it really happened. Almost. He'd almost convinced himself it was a dream. It would have been so much easier if it was a dream. But it wasn't. She'd drew it. The last time the two were truly happy together before Brooke called. Had she loved him all along?

"Wh... Why Peyton?" he asked as his eyes filled with tears, despite his best effort to keep them below the surface. This was even more painful that he'd expected. He wasn't sure he could face all the feelings he'd felt last year as well as last summer. He'd fallen in love with her twice, and was rejected twice. He'd buried all of those feelings the day Brooke showed up, and had promised himself that he wouldn't let them resurface. But she'd confessed to Brooke. She said that she loved him. She sacrificed her friendship with Brooke for those feelings. He couldn't just ignore them, even if she could.

Peyton's heart broke as his voice cracked with the most simple and hardest question she'd ever been asked. Truthfully, there were a million answers she could give him. But none of them would give him the answer she knew he wanted. She knew she'd hurt him. Even though he'd spent a lot of time with Brooke this year, he was also hesitant to spend time with her unless she needed him. She knew he'd drop any and every thing to try to save her. He always had. That's what hurt her the most. He deserved so much more than what she could ever give him. Her fear and insecurities had caused him so much pain. She wanted him to be happy so badly.

**'Cause I did enough to show you that I**

**Was willing to give and sacrifice**

"Is it true?" he asked after silence consumed the room, with the exception of an occasional tear hitting the hardwood floors from both of the blondes.

Her heart seemed to stop as the question hit the air. This was it. Nothing else mattered in the end except for the question. Either answer she gave, this conversation was not going to end well. Either answer could make or break their relationship, or whatever was left of it. She thought momentarily of playing dumb about what he was talking about, but she decided against it. The last thing she needed to do was make him angry,

This was the conversation she'd been trying to avoid for the last three months. Even though she'd given him a million reasons for him to belive it wasn't true, she always thought that deep down he knew the answer. Maybe he did, maybe he just needed confirmation. The same confirmation she'd been craving for longer than she cared to acknowledge.

She couldn't help but wonder when Brooke told him. She was slightly surprised that Brooke told him at all. How long had he been waning to ask that question.

She wasn't sure which answer would be worse. If Brooke told him, she obviously trusts him enough to not think that anything would happen. If she says no, then she would be lying, and he would probably see right through it. She never could lie to him. If she said yes, she wasn't sure she could stop herself from pinning him to the wall that he was already leaning against, and attacking his lips with her own. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, but she couldn't find the right words to say any of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**And I was the one who was lifting you up**

**When you thought your life had had enough**

"Of course it's true, Luke!" she finally said as her body collapsed to the floor as a heavy sob overtook her body, She finally said it. Everything was out in the open. She coudn't blame this on dying, or being in the moment, or any of the other things she'd managed to blame her feelings on in the past. This was raw, and it was real. For the first time since she'd known him, she wasn't sure he'd be willing to save her from this. It was her fault. She was the cause of all the pain they'd felt.

The words seemed to echo off the walls over and over again before Lucas found himself on his knees on the floor in front of Peyton with his head down. He was so exhausted. All of those feelings that he'd tried so hard to bury rushed back to him and overpowered his body causing his legs to fail out on him. He lowered his head to the ground trying to will his tears to stop. He knew Peyton better than anyone, and he knew that even though she'd just confessed her love for him, this would not have a happy ending.

**And when I get close, you turn away**

**There's nothing that I can do or say**

**So now I need you to tell me the truth**

**You know I'd do that for you**

He lifted his head just enough to make eye contact with her. His eyes suddenly went from a sad grey-like color to ice-cold blue. "Why do you have to make everything so damn complicated Peyton?" He was so angry that she had knowingly caused him so much pain for the feelings that he'd held when she had felt the same thing. So much unnecessary pain.

"I just don't understand, Pey.." he continued. "I would have given you the world." He lowered his head again, not being able to look her in the eye. "I gave you everything I had, and it was never good enough for you."

If possible, Peyton's heart broke all over again.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you!" she replied through sobs. She recieved a cold glare before she even finished the statement. He'd never looked at her that way before, and she never wanted to see it again. "I knew you would be dissappointed in me, Luke. I know I ruined any chance we ever had. I know. Okay? That's why I didn't tell you. I didn't want to cause you anymore pain than I already have!"

**So why are you running away?**

**Why are you running away?**

He asorbed and processed every single word that came out of her mouth, but none of it was making sense. He forced himself to look at her again to read her eyes. Hoping for some kind of explanation that made sense to him.

"Bullshit!" he replied as he stood up on his two wobbly feet that were warning him that they were unsteady.

His outburst did not surprise Peyton. She knew he wouldn't aceept that simple of an answer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Is it me? Is it you?**

**Nothing that I can do**

**To make you change your mind**

"What was so special about Jake that you could let him in, but not me?" Lucas asked with a sad stare. "Why wasn't I good enough?" he continued as tears continued to fall down his cheeks and onto the floor.

Peyton's sobs grew even heavier at the last question. She stood up slowly onto her shaky feet, but soon realized that they would not hold her, so she sat down on the bed and looked up at his now shameful eyes. She hated that he felt that way, that wasn't it at all.

She took a deep breath, and shook her head no. "Jake didn't get in my heart, Luke." she said as she began to fiddle with her thumbs. "I.. I thought I loved Jake, but I couldn't. There was nothing left to give. You stole my heart a long time ago." she said softly not taking her eyes away from the cycling thumbs.

Lucas stared at her, waiting for her to explain. Realizing that his feet were probably going to give out with the further explanation, he made his way to the bed, and sat down beside her, still keeping a short distance between himself and her.

**Is it me? Is it you?**

**Nothing that I can do**

**Is it a waste of time?**

"I went and saw Jake a week or two after we all went to the cabin." Peyton began hesitantly, not sure how much detail she wanted to give Lucas. He didn't tell her about his sex life with Brooke, there was no need for him to know hers. She didn't want to tell him she proposed to Jake, but it was important to the story,

Lucas nodded so that she would continue while trying to brace himself for information he was certain he wasn' t going to be happy about.

"It was great!" she finally continued. He was the same Jake that he was when he lived here, except maybe happier." Lucas gave a small smile. Despite his jealousy of Jake and Peyton's relationship, he was glad to hear that Jake was alright. He was the first guy on the team to even be somewhat nice to him.Unfortunately he knew that there was more to the story than that Jake was happy.

"I even got to spend a whole day with Jenny. She's gotten so big!" Peyton said as a smile crept onto her face despite the tears. "The night before I left, she called me mama, and I.." she looked down at her hands that were now rubbing her legs.

"and you what, Peyton?" Lucas asked dreading the answer.

"I asked Jake to marry me." Despite his legs better judgement, Lucas stood from the bed and walked over to the wall to place his forehead against it. He was expecting her to say a lot of things, but that was not one of them. It definately did not help her case that she didn't love him.

Peyton watched him struggle to keep his balance against the wall, and was slightly envious. She wanted to get out of this room so badly, but her legs would not allow her to move.

"Why are you telling me this Peyton?" he whispered into the wall loud enough for her to hear.

"I.. I have a point. I promise, Luke." she replied as another wave of sobs continued to rack her body. It was bad enough that Jake had heard her say it, but she wasn't sure how to tell Lucas, the man of her dreams, what happened.

Lucas turned around to face her leaning his back against the ghostly white walls. He suddenly felt like he didn't know the girl before him, and that scared him. Maybe he never knew her at all.

"That night, I guess he'd gotten up to check on Jenny." Peyton said before she swallowed hard trying to get rid of the growing lump in her throat. "When I woke up the next morning, he was very distant and I didn't understand what was wrong. I just wanted to be happy, Luke. So badly. I'd lost you to my best friend, and my best friend to you. He informed me that I talked in my sleep." she said with a small laugh at the significance of that little comment.

Lucas's face carried a small smile also remembering the many nights he'd woken up to her mumbling one thing or another in her sleep last summer. He'd never said anything about it so she wouldn't be embarrased, besides he thought it was cute.

"Turns out.." she stated finally looking him in the eye again. "I said I love.."

After a few moments of silence, and Lucas's eyes not wavering from hers, she attempted again. " I said I love you, Luke."


	8. Chapter 8

**What is it I've got to say...**

**So why are you running away?**

Lucas's heartbeat increased dramatically as the words fell out of her mouth. She'd said it in other words, but hearing the actual the words with his name at the end was a whole new feeling. All thoughts left his mind entirely. He was left speechless. His eyes wondered to meet hers only to find sadness and fear.

He didn't know how to react. He didn't want to be the guy he was last year, but he didn't want to deny his feelings for Peyton either, especially after she was so honest with him. He was certain that if something like that happened to him, he'd never have the nerve to tell her. Given, if he'd said it, they would be in a completely different situation, or so he thought. He wasn't sure what Brooke would do. Especially, if he'd proposed to her. Wow, Peyton was engaged. The thought hurt him more than he wanted to let on. Even though she confessed her love to him, she had proposed to Jake. She'd thought she was in love with him.

"I.." he began, but failed to think of anything the least bit resembling the thoughts flowing through his head. He stared into her intensely hoping that she would somehow understand what he was thinking.

Then, of all the things he could of said, he verbalized his biggest fear. One that he didn't even really want to consider at the moment. It just slipped out.

"What if you're wrong again? What if you don't? You... You prop.. you asked Jake to marry you, Peyton!" He regretted the words even before he got them all out, but there was nothing he could about it now. It would always be in the back of his mind, even if he hadn't said anything. His thoughts lead to Brooke. His girlfriend. She loved him so much, and she was so open about it. Unlike Peyton, who had to propose to someone else to realize it. The thought of telling Peyton how he felt terrified him.

If he told her, and then she shut him out again, he wasn't sure he'd be able to hand it. Graduation wasn't for another month and a half. High school wasn't supposed to be this complicated, this hard. He suddenly craved his life before basketball when it was just him and Haley. That thought was quickly dismissed when he realized that Peyton was now kissing his knuckles. He swallowed hard as he watched her try to comfort him.

"I'm right this time, I know it, Luke." she said as her tears began to dry up and a smile crept onto her face as she noticed his eyes light up with a glimpse of hope. "You're my everything."

This was too much. He had so many thoughts running rampid through his mind. It wasn't that he doubted her feelings for him, he just couldn't help but doubt how long she would keep her guard down before she shut him out again.

"I can't do this, Peyton!" he said sadly as he withdrew his hand from her soft lips. He couldn't make himself look her in the eye. He was too ashamed. He knew he would kick himself in the ass tomorrow for this, but he also knew that if they did this, Brooke would never speak to him or Peyton again. He wasn't willing to be the reason their lifetime friendship was destroyed, again.

**...To make you admit you're afraid...**

**Why are you running away?**

His words hit Peyton hard. She was finally willing to sacrifice everything for him, and now he was shutting down. Timing had never been their strong suit.

He forced himself to continue, praying that come tomorrow he could atleast get him to acknowledge his existence. If he never got to hold her in his arms again, he atleast wanted to always remember the way those three words sounded falling off her lips with a smile. No matter how painful the aftermath was.

"I.. I love you, Pey. You know I do, I loved you probably before you even knew I existed." he added with a small smile trying to make her laugh, even if for a moment, which he succeeded. A very small smile appeared on her face briefly before tears sprang back to action as she braced herself for the second half of this explanation.

"I can't be that guy again, Peyt. I didn't like the guy I saw in the mirror, and I refuse to be that guy again." she gave a small nodd as she wiped away her tears trying to stay strong for as long as possible. She couldn't really argue, he was a good guy.

"I hurt Brooke pretty bad last year, and somehow she gave me another chance. I can't do this to her. She doesn't deserve it. She's been nothing less than great to me." He watched as she winced slightly at the mention of his name, which he expected. He'd known that as soon as Peyton saw Brooke's face come Monday morning she would take it all back.

"I know I can't ask you to wait for me, and I won't. I just.. I want you to know that I do love you, and maybe one day the timing will be right, and by some grace of fate or karma, we can be together. I just.. I can't right now." As the last sentence left his mouth his phone started vibrating in his pocked. Both of their eyes stared at the vibrating jeans for a few moments but Lucas got up the courage to take the phone out of his pocket.

Brooke.

They both winced slightly at the memory, as well as the reality of the situation.

"Hey.. pretty girl.." he said sadly avoiding any and all eye contact with Peyton. He hated that he said it in front of her, but he'd never hear the end of it from Brooke if he didn't.

"Hey boyfriend!" she replied happily into the phone. "Where are you? I haven't seen you all day!" she whined.

Lucas looked around at the white walls and frowned. I'm in hell, he thought. "I'm on my way home from the store, actually." he replied, not willing to fight with Brooke when he was with Peyton, it'd just make the decision that much harder to carry through with.

"Oh okay. Well I was going to call you and tell you I can't hang out tonight." she said with a hesitant tone. His brows furrowed slightly.

"Oh yeah?" he asked curiously as he stared at his shoes.

"Yeah, I'm fixing to go by Peyton's.." Finally, Lucas forced himself to look over at Peyton who's face was turning a white to match her walls, and tears began to fall even faster out of her eyes.

"N.. now?" he forced out as he began searching around the room for anything he might have dropped or sat down.

"Yeah. You know, you were right. It's not like she's tried to win you over. She didn't really betray me." Lucas was suddenly consumed with guilt. He shouldn't have come over. He knew it was a mistake.

"I think that's a good idea, Brooke. I'm sure she'd love to work things out." he said sadly once again letting his eyes linger over the the curly blonde hair girl next to him who was trying to wipe away her tears.

"I hope so. I miss my P. Sawyer!" a small smile crept onto Peyton's face as her nickname echoed through Lucas's phone. That was it for Lucas, he knew he'd made the right decision. He wouldn't let himself ruin them again.

"Alright, well call me tomorrow?" he said quickly trying to get off the phone to get out of there.

"Of course boyfriend. I love you." she said happily.

"You too." he said softly before hanging up as he lowered his head back towards the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Peyt." He lowered his head not knowing what else to say, When she didn't say anything he nodded to himself and stood up and walked to the door. "Please don't hate me."

After she heard him reach the bottom of the stairs, she walked into her hallway and watched as he opened her front door and left only stopping momentarily taking in his surroundings seemingly trying to remember every detail. They both knew it would be a long time before he stepped back into her house, especially alone.

"I could never hate you, Lucas Scott. Goodbye." she said as she allowed a single tear to roll down her cheek. As she wiped it off her chin, she heard her phone ring in her room and a smile was suddenly plastered on her face. She was going to have her friend back.

**Okay, that's the end guys. I know it had a kind of depressing Leyton ending, but in all honesty, things are never that easy for them two. I LOVE Leyton, so I almost cried writing the ending. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what ya'll thought. Compliments and Criticisms appreciated. It was my first song fic so any feedback would be great!**

**Love! Alli!  
**


End file.
